bleach in barbie version
by lil' cherry 1322
Summary: anak-anak bleach nyasar ke dunia barbie! maknyoss ancurr! RnR aja dehh!


Bleachbarbiediariesversion

Bleachbarbiediariesversion

Author: lil'cherry

HALLOOO MIINNNAA!!  
Ini sebenernya collab accountnya gabungan dari Icha.luv.deidei n cherry.kuchiki.kurosaki

N kita dapet ide ini karena..

1. kita inget-inget serial Barbie

2. Cherry (Chya) iank Duper Jayuzz

3. lagi maniak IchiRuki

Oke..

Langsung aja mulai..

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inilah Bleach yang nyasar ke dunia Barbie. Disini, kita bisa melihat cerita-cerita Barbie yang meranin nag2 Bleach. Dimana kala ini Barbie Diaries yang menceritakan tentang Barbie-barbie remaja. Dan ini daftar peranya:

-Barbie:Rukia

-Kevin:Ichigo

-Todd:Renji

-Tia:Inoue a.k.a Orihime

-Courtney:Tatsuki

-Raquelle:Matsumoto

-Regan:Hinamori

-Dawn:Nemu

-Anak-Anak Tenar:Ishida, Chad, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Soi Fon, dsb.

XDDDD..

"Hnn.. sekolah yang membosankan!" Ujar Rukia. Ichigo cengo ngeliat Rukia jalan disepanjang koridor kelas

"Ngapain?" Tanya Ishida ngeliat Ichigo cengo pas melototin si Barbie a.k.a Rukia.

"Wooww.." Ichigo aneh. Matsumoto melewati koridor kelas dengan gaya SOK COOL!

"Itukan Rangiku-chan si anak cantik sexy n tenar ityu!" Kata Yumichika.

"Diakan penyiar berita sekolah!" Ralat Ikkaku. Beberapa anak-anak tenar lainya melesat tidak kencang dikoridor. Malah, beberapa bilang HUUU!! Pada saat Yachiru berlari. Kenpachi hanya mengejar dari belakang.

"Hei semuanya.. Hei Renji! Hei Ichigo." Sahut Matsumoto dengan gaya Coolnya.

"Ngga USAH NORAK DEH!" Comment Hitsugaya. Comment yang terdengar Matsumoto itu membuat dia melirik kebelakang.

"uy.." Sahut Hitsugaya kaget. Alis Matsumoto sudah berkerut.

"MAAP!" Kata Hitsugaya. Hinamori dan Nemu meliriknya.

"KYAA!! RANGIKU-CHAN!!" Kata Ishida kaya blom pernah ketemu 200 abad.

"Apaan lagi ntu? Lari ah.." Kata Matsumoto sambil melambai-lambaikan bagian SENSORNYA. apa kenyataanya? Dia berlari pelan karna keberatan bagian depanya.

Hari itu juga deiselenggarakan acara cari Band Baru. Kemudian Rukia, Orihime, dan Tatsuki akan ikut.

"BUAHAAA!! AKHIRNYA AKU MENJADI PENABUH DRUM SUNGGUHAN!" Kata Tatsuki norak.

"JANGAN NORAK!" Kata Orihime.

"Jangan berdebat. Inikan malam Jum'at, kalian harus berdamai. Nanti pocong dari kuburan jeruk busuk dateng!" Kata Rukia gaje n ngga nyambung.

"Mank ada kuburan jeruk busuk?" Orihime cengo.

"Adanya Jeruk Purut atuh!" Ralat Tatsuki sok sunda. Dan akhirnya ada Ichigo yang lewat Cuma lewat.. didepan Rukia. Rukia menjatuhkan bukunya. Lalu Ichigo menyerahkan Handycamnya yang berisi video tentang Matsumoto dan Renji PUTUS!

"ASYIK!!" Kata Rukia.

Lily:Hnn.. Rukia! Seharusnya kamu kasmaran! Bukan tereak ASYIK!

Cherry:Ahhh…. Biarin lah lil…. RenRuki tuh emang pantes….. GO RENRUKI GO!!

"Iya.. Wah.. Kesempatan pertama bukan kedua!" Ujar Rukia. Dia langsung mendatangi Renji dengan penuh muka mesum.

Lily:KYYYAA!! RENRUKI GEBLEK!!

Cherry:Kagak ahh!! Coblos nomor satu juta lima ratus ribu lima puluh dua!! RenRuki!! gaje

Renji cengo ngeliat Rukia senyam-senyum ndiri. Tapi, sbagai temen sekelas Renji ngasih tau klo ada pesta dansa sekolah. Renji pengen dansa ma Rukia.

Lily:Huh..

Cherry:DANSA AJAH!! HIDUP RENRUKI!!

"Iya.." Rukia mengangguk.

Di Mall..

"Tapi aku nggak punya uang buat beli gaun itu!" Kata Hime. Rukia melihat ke toko namanya COOL..

"Ke sana yuk!" Ajak Rukia. Hime pasrah.

Lily:Wezz.. katanya Cherry lagi suka IchiRuki, kok disini. DUKUNG RENRUKI?

Cherry:Chya itu punya 2 kepribadiaan…..GAG KAYAK ZETSU!

Terlihat gaun pink bercorak kupu-kupu berglitter..

"CANTIKNYA.." Rukia melihat gaun itu. Tapi, sesaat itu dia melihat genknya Matsumoto a.k.a Raqulle.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah memikirkanya." Hibur Tatsuki. Hime menggangguk. Rukia tersenyum kecil.

"Umm.." Kata Rukia. "OH YA! Harusnya kita ke sana!" Ajak Rukia lagee..

"Kesana mane? Amrik? Indonesia? RRC? IKUT!!" Kata Tatsuki. gaje.

"Ke toko baju yang disana!" Kata Rukia. Tapi, penjual bernama Unohana itu memanggil Rukia dkk..

"Hai kamu! Sini!" Kata Unohana. Rukia mendatangi perempuan kepang itu.

"Iya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kau mau ini? Gelang-gelang ini aku dapatkan dari sodara beda banget saya!" Unohana menerangkan. Tapi jadi tambah gelap. Soalnya matlam. Alias Mati Lampu.

Akhirnya Rukia memilih gelang cantik. yaiyalah! Masak jelek?

Lily:Bayangin aje gelangnya Barbie di Barbie Diaries ityu.. N, RENRUKI ITU MAKSIAT!

Cherry:Zina, yahh?? Di Rukia? Ajah Ichigo blom resmi kawin ma Rukia udah punya keturunan….MANA IANK LEBIH PARAH??

Lily:YANG PARAH NTU RENJINYA!! DIAKAN SELINGKUH MA RUKIA!!  
Cherry:berarti Ichigo suami ndak bertanggung jawab….gitu ajah kok repot??

-gus pur mode on-

Lily:dari pada picnya ngga lanjut-lanjut, mending lo cepet bikin chap 4nya dun!

Cherry:udah!!NOHH!!TINGGAL DISUBMIT!!

Betewey, fic ini juga harus lanjut…..

"Trims." Kata Rukia. Unohana lalu memberikan sebuah diary BAGUUUSSSS ke Rukia dan..

Reaksi:

Hime:Makan keripik kentang

Tatsuki:Dengerin Ipod

Unohana:Tersenyum

Lily:NULIS LAH!!

Cherry:minum cocacola sekaleng penuh!! Lily:GAG KERJA LOE!!

Rukia:Melototin Unohana sambil ngupil.

…

"TRIMS SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA!!" Kata Rukia.

Lily:Seharusnya loe bilang 'ter..terimakasih Retsu-chan..' GITOOEE!!

Cherry:tauahh…..gitu aja koq repot. HEH LIL KITA KEBANYAKAN TALKSHOW TAUKK!! GAG USAH PAKE TALKSHOW LAGI DEHH!!

Lily:Lho? Ya udah! Elo aja ngga usah muncul di TalkShow! Gw ini ngeralat Rukia biar naskahnya bener!!

Cherry:heh sok banget loe ngusir kakak sendiri…..ngomongnya sopan dikit kek…..

Lily:YAUDAH!! Cher, saya.. kelamaan! SKIP!. SAYA KAN SUTRADARA MBOK! Udah, sebagai sutradara yang bijak hoekh, saya akan melanjutkan pic ini..

…

Di rumah Rukia..

"Iya nih. Aku harus ngedapetin berita biar aku bisa jadi penggantinya Matsumoto jadi penyiar!" Kata Rukia. Sebenernya penyiar apa? Penyiar Radio? Nggak sesuai cerita aslinya!

_Happy People, In Karakura!_

_No RENRUKI!!_

_Sad people, In Tokyo!_

_No ICHIRUKI!!_

Nada dering Matsumoto berbunyi. Aslinya, itu lagu ending Bleach yang happy people 99,999999999999999 NGASAL!!

"HALLOO!! genit" Matsumoto mengangkatnya. IYALAH!! MASAK DIBANTING?

"Halo?" Kata suara diseberang.

"KYAA!! ELO CEBOL-SAN ITYU KAN?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"Ngg??" Suara diseberang cengo. Tebak siapa diantara shinigami2 yang cebol?

IT'S HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU-KUN!!

Lily:WAH.. ITU.. ITU.. HITSUGAYA CHER??

Cherry: -cuman ngeliatin foto RenChia dengan geernya-

Lily:Cher.. Cher.. BUDEK APE?? GW LARIIN KE RUMAH SAKIT TERDEKAT NEEH!!

Cherry: gimana kao ini?? Dokternya pada mudik semua, tahh!!

Lily:KAN MASIH ADA YANG NGGA MUDIK!! Udah, mengulangi kata2nya sebagai sutradara yang cantik, manis, penyayang, dsb, pic ini akan dilanjutin!!

Cherry: -bener-bener dilarikan ke RS karena muntah stadium satu triliun-

…

"Aku mo nanya, ada PR ngga seeh??" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Emank lu nggak nyimak pelajaran tadi??"

"Ngga!"

"LU KAN MASUK!"

"Tadi gw ketiduran!"

"dasar cebol! Enak amat tidur gag ketauan pak Gin!! Udah duduk bangku paling belakang, cebol, mata minus, gag keliatan ma tuh guru killer lagi!!"

"EH DENGER YA!! Aku ntuh tidur satu detik nggak ada! Palingan cuman netesin iler trus nyimak lage! Mank iya sih. Buat ape gw nyimak padahal soal di papan tulis kagak keliatan?"

"oiya mata elo minus….yaudah deh…..neh!! Kimia halaman tiga ribu dua ratus sepuluh!!"

"HEH!! LOE KIRA BUKU KITA ENSIKLOPEDIANYA PENEMU APE? LU KIRA KITA LAGI DILATIH BUAT JADI ANAKNYA PENEMU!! ORANG ITU NGGAK ADA YANG SANGGUP BACA MPE HALAMAN SEBANYAK ITU!!"

"iya deh….halaman tujuhpuluhdua…….yang essaynya ajah, udah ngerti??"

"Iye. Tapi, bsk lu bilangin Pak Gin klo gw cuti 4 taon!"

"brarti ntar kuliah kita tinggal yaw…..kau masih di SMA…..sudah puas kau ngomong, beibeh??"

"Hnn… yaudah! CUTI BOBO 5 JAM SELAMA PELAJARAN SEKOLAH!! KANTIN NYA DIBUKA 24 JAM! TRUS, KLO UDAH PELAJARAN SENI BANGUNIN GW!"

"gag protes kau dibilang sayang sama aku??"

"YANG PENTING BSK GW BISA TIDUR 5 JAM AJE + TIDUR MALEM 8 JAM!"

"iyaiya….babykuh yang kecil-kecil cabe ijohh….-dibunuh hitsugaya padahal karena cabe rawit mahal-…kecil-kecil nekat di SMA…..iyaiya…..babay cayank!!"

"BY BY, MY SAMPAH!!" N akhirnya telpon ditutup. Tak sabar Matsumoto langsung aja mengepas baju yang tadi dibelinya di Toko Pakaian COOL. Lalu Matsumoto berusaha menutup bagian depanya tapi nggak bisa. Soalnya terlanjur masuk ke NOMINASI BAGIAN DEPAN BIG SEDUNIA.

"ADUH.." Kata Matsumoto. Tak disangka kalau bagian depanya itu sungguh sangat KETERLALUAN!!

…

Tit.. tit.. tit…

SMS dateng ke Hp Rukia. Disana ada Ichigo yang barusan ngirim SMS ke Rukia.

"Um?" Kata Rukia dan membaca SMS nya.

_Heh, aku punya brita bagos buat lo! Soalnya katanya Renji mau ngajak lo ke Café hari ini pukul 12.00 PM. Oke? Seeya!_

Rukia kaget. Kok tumben-tumbenya dia ngajak KE CAFÉ??

…

Di Café Chappy sudah ada yang menunggu seorang Cinderella. Ialah, RENJI ABARAI yang sedang menunggu RUKIA KUCHIKI. Tapi manager di Café itu datang. Namanya Chappy Kurosaki.

Lily:WOW!! SODARANYA ICHIGO KELINCI!! MANA BONEKA LAGI!

Cherry: -swt- _inner:ini Cuma fiksi….tenang sajalah chya……_

"Anda sudah bayar?" Tagih Chappy.

"Belom. Cinderella saya blom dateng!" Ujar Renji.

"Umm.. Oke, ntar jam 13.00 elu bayar ya." Kata Kon, suami Chappy. Nama panjangnya Kon Abarai. Renji sweetdrop ngeliat sodaranya.

"KAKAK.." Kon memeluk Renji.

"APA??" Bentak Renji.

"Kon-san, lebih baik kita tidak melihat pemandangan ini!" Sahut Chappy.

…

Rukia tidak bisa datang karena ia harus latihan band bersama Hime n Tatsuki.

GEDEBUK..

Rukia terpeleset kulit jeruk kulit pisang udah nggak jaman!

"ADUH!! SAKIT!!" Kata Rukia. Dahinya biru. Ichigo dateng bawa cemilan Pop Corn. Truz, diabisin Ichigo sendiri soalnya Rukia lagi nggak bisa berdiri.

"Nyam.." Kata Ichigo.

"Bagi, Kurosaki-san!" Kata Rukia. Ichigo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pop corn tersebut. Tapi, Hime merebutnya dan mulai menghabiskanya.

10 menit kemudian..

Rukia belum mendapatkan 1 bijipun pop corn. Dan dilihat dipiring, tinggal 1.

"Hnn.." Ujar Rukia lalu mengambil biji pop corn itu. Lalu..

HIAT!!

Bijinya direbut Tatsuki. Mentang-mentang jago karate!

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Tatsuki-chan JAHAT!!" Rukia berlari kekamarnya dengan perasaan kecewa n ngambek.

…

Di rumah Ichigo..

"Chappy belon pulang ya??" Tanya Ichigo. Dan terlihat sebuah buntut kelinci pink yang nempel dijendela.

"Itu Chappy??" Tanya Ichigo sambil melepas buntut itu.

Plluk..

Ada Chappy.

"Chappy? Kok kamu masih saja mau merit sama Kon?" Tanya Ichigo.

"NII-SAANN!! MAKANANYA UDA SIAP!!" Kata Yuzu, Karin, dan Chappy. Oh, Chappy rupanya sedang menyiapkan piring, garpu, dan sendok untuk makan. IYALAH!! Tapi, kok makanya digenteng?

…

Matsumoto hanyalah sebatang kara sekarang cuih.. sebatang kara paan?

"HHHHNNN.." Kata Matsumoto. Dilihatnya ada telpon dari Hitsugaya lagi.

"Halo?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"SAYANG?? GIMANA?? KAMU BAEK-BAEK AJAH??" jawab matsumoto sambil bertanya lebayy….

"Aku mao nanya PR! YANG BENER KALO NGASIH PR!! HALAMAN ITU NTUH ADANYA MELENGKAPI PUISI BAGIAN I!! NGGAK ADA ESSAYNYA!!"

"mampus kau, baby!! Sapa suruh ngelengkapin puisi…… untung tak kao kerjakan, baby….. oh baby, aih!!"

"UURGGH!! SKARANG COBA LO TERANGIN!! KAGAK USAH BASA-BASI!! SAPA YANG NGASIH TAU LO PR NYEBELIN ITU?? MY SAMPAH??"

"aih….baby jangan marah dunn….yang ngasi tau kan pak Gin sendiri……hueee….babykuh marah yah??"

"Suami loe sape? Manggil gw bayi loe?"

"baby tuch artinya saiank odolkuh tercintah……"

"Sikat gigi loe sape pake manggil gw odolmu yang tercinta??"

"yeehh sikat gigi gue mirip sama elo lagi….sayanku tercintahh…"

"Maksud loe jadi gw loe tidurin dikamar mandi mulu?"

"kan sikat giginya bukan kamu Hitsugaya-chanku tercintahh…."

"Umm.. Kalo gitu gw bilangin skali lagi. NGGAK USAH MANGGIL GW SAYANK ATO YANG TERCINTAHH!! LOE KAYAK LODEH DEH.."

"lodeh?? Pedes dunn, say?? Eh udah dulu yach, ntar pulsa kamu abis lagi. BABAYY!! AI LOP YU BIBEEEHH!! MUAACCHHH!!"

"BAYBAY MY WC UMUM!!"

Hitsugaya menutup telepon dengan hasil iank **n.i.h.i.l**. so dia gag dapet info PR iank sebenernya, malah dapet gombal –bukan handuk baru- dan sun dari Rangiku.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya berusaha menghubungi..

Tralalala..

HINAMORI..

"Halo?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ahh…Shiro-chan!!" jawab Hinamori masih dengan Innocent mode-nya.

"Aku mau nanya PR."

"PR?? PR apahh??"

"AKU NANYA PR JUSTRU KARNA NGGAK TAU! LOE MALAH NANYA BALIK!"

"Hiks….Shiro-chan marah…." Hinamori nangis beneran.

"Nasib ku slalu buruk! Tadi nelpon rangiku dapetnya malah gombal n sun dari dia! Skarang, dapet aer mata dari loe! YANG BENER NAPE? MASAK LU MAU TEMEN LO NASIBNYA KAYA KORBAN PEMBUNUHAN RIAN?"  
"…" Hinamori still crying.

"UDAH DEH!! MOMO-KUN MAO APA NTAR SHIRO-CHAN BELIIN DEH! TAPI SYARATNYA KASIH TAU PRNYA!"  
"Urn??"

"CEPETAN DUN! LELET BAGET KAYA SIPUT!! LOE PIKIR GW APA? GAREM?"  
"kalo shiro-chan garem nanti momo langsung mati…"

"Kok bisa? Emank gw keasinan ya?"

"katanya Momo siput…hiks…"

"NN..Iya ya, ya baeklah! Kalo gitu.. EMANG GW APA? LO PIKIR ILER LOE YANG JOROK ITU?"  
"hiks….Shiro-chan marah lagi….." Hinamori nangis lagi. Hitsugaya swt.

"LOH? Momo-kun kok pake nangis segala? Padahal Shiro-chan mau ngajak Momo-kun jalan lo.."

"Oiya? Kapan? Dimana?"

"Sekarang, tapi.. tempatnya.."

"Dimana?? Momo mau ikut!!"

"Di tempat pembuangan sampah!! Trus jalan lewat selokan, trus ngambil sampah di kali ciliwung."

"HUAAAA!!" Hinamori nangis heboh tapi masih –ngrasa- Innocent.

"Yaudah, ntar Shro-chan kasih coklat deh."

"HIYAHH!! COKELAT APA??"

"Coklat yang kadaluarsanya 2 taon lalu."

"Shiro-chan JAHATT!!"

Hinamori nutup telponnya. Tapi, artinya Hitsugaya ngedapet NIHIL Lagi. Trus dia nelpon Hinamori lagi.  
"Momo-kun, kali ini beneran.. Aku kasih parsel.."

"iyah?? Akhirnya shiro-chan ga marah…..kalo marah kan jelek…."

"Iya. Tapi kasih tau PR nya dulu.."

"halaman 75!! Essay ajah!!"

"Thank. Tapi parselnya nyampenya taon depan."

Hitsugaya menutup telpon. Melihat halaman 75. Eits, yang ada Cuma melengkapi gambar. IYALAH! HITSUGAYA BUKA BUKU ANAK TK!

"Ini dia buku biologi ku. 75, oop, adanya soal cerita essay. Ini ya? Pasti Momo-kun boong!" Kata Hitsugaya.

..

Hitsugaya menelpon Hinamori lagi.  
"ITUKAN SOAL CERITA!"

"iyah kan essay juga…dimana-mana essay itu soal kayak begini…hiks Shiro-chan marah lagi…"

"Maksud gw kayak gini, empat ditambah satu sama dengan berapa anak2? Kayak gitu!"  
"jangan-jangan….waktu pendaftaran kemaren, Shiro nyasar gag di SMA Karakura kali……tapi di Tumble Tots lagi…."

"Ih, jelas2 ada lo! Ada Rangiku, ada Ichigo, ada Rukia. YA KARAKURA!"

"ohh…mereka. Aku mau daftarin adek sepupuku di tumble tots waktu itu, Rangiku mo daptarin ponakannya, Ichigo n Rukia mau daptarin anaknya -??-"

"RRR!! MAKSUD GW LOE JUGA ADA!"

"iya kali waktu itu shiro dipikirnya belum cukup umur ke SMA jadi dialihkan ke Tumble Tots gitu….sama adekku, ponakannya Rangiku, n anaknya IchiRuki…."

Hitsugaya BT dan menutup telepon. Back to Rukia..

….

PART 1:OWARI.

TO BE CONTINUED..

Talkshow ending….

Cherry:HYAAAHH!! Saia bukan nag baru FFN!! Yang nag baru itu itu!! –nunjuk lily-

Lily:BOONG!! Aku uda punya 1 fic 3 mo 4 chapter dan udah dari bulan agustus nongkrong di ! Oya, RenRuki harus gagal ntar part 2 nya. Inga, inga, aku sutradara.

Cherry:Renji kasih ke Chya yach…….eh, asal kalian semua –readers- tau, lily itu adalah icha.luv.deidei dan cherry-chan adalah chya a.k.a cherry.kuchiki.kurosaki!!

Lily:NGGAK USAH SOK KENAL DEH LO! Oh ya, readers. Tunggu chapter 2 nya yang berisikan BleachBarbiediaries version Part 2!!

REVIEW N READ PLEASE…


End file.
